1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RJ45 socket connector, especially to a structure of the conductive terminal.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,898, issued on Oct. 17, 2006, discloses a stacking RJ45 socket connector. The stacking RJ45 socket connector includes an insulative housing and a terminal module received in the insulative housing. The terminal module includes a base and a number of conductive terminals integrated in the base. The conductive terminal has a holding portion fixed in the base, a bending portion extending from the holding portion beyond the base, and an elastic contact portion backwardly and oblique upwardly extending from the bending portion. When an RJ11 plug is inserted into the RJ45 socket connector, an insulative body of the RJ11 plug presses the elastic contact portion directly such that the conductive terminal is prone to plastic deformation, i.e., easy to yield.
An improved structure of the conductive terminal is desired.